VCS Soval (VCF-92025)
General Specifications The ship has fully integrated ship wide Holographic systems and the quarters have independent holo-enviromental systems. Which allow the crew to select a "Piece of home". The holographic systems throughout the ship, also allows the HRDs, when active to go to any location on the ship to help crew. The Holographic Systems onboard the ship are also able to project and hold the HiHUD (Holographic interface Heads Up Display)which can be found through out the ship. Vessel Purpose: Deep Space Exploration, Border Patrol, Tactical Assault, Planet/Station Defense, Colony Transport. Commission Date of First Class Ship: 2387 Dimensions Length: 700 meters Beam: 420 meters Height: 100 meters Number of Decks: 25 ---- Tactical Systems * Offensive Systems: ** 12 × Type-XVIIb Vulcan Phasers *** Standard Charged Particle Beam *** Modified Plasma Beam Phaser ** 8 × Type-VIIa Burst Fire Torpedo Turrets *** Antimater/Photon Torpedoes *** Plasma Torpedoes *** Phase Modulating Torpedoes ** 2 x Type-IVa Prototype Isokinetic Cannons * Defensive Systems: ** Vulcan Type-III Modulating Auto-Regenerative Heavy Stratum Shielding Matrix ** Heavy Double Hull plus 40 centimeters of Ablative Monotanium Hull Armor ** High Level Structural Integrity Field ** Mk II Vulcan Cloaking Device ---- Propulsion Systems * Sublight ** Impulse Fusion Reactors: Two Vulcan Impulse Fusion Reactors ** Maximum Speed: 0.8c sublight velocity * Faster Than Light ** Warp Drive: One Enhanced Vulcan Annular Warp System ** Cruising Speed: Warp Factor 8.6 ** Maximum Cruise: Warp Factor 9.5 ** Maximum Attainable: Warp Factor 9.975 * Faster Than Warp ** Subspace Conduit Drive: 1 x Aurian Subspace Conduit Generator ** Quantum Slipstream Drive: 1 x Mark-III Benamite-based Quantum Slipstream Drive ---- Power Generation One Enhanced Vulcan Warp Core The Primary power system of of most warp vessels. (Electro-Plasma Distribution Network) Vulcan Impulse Fusion Reactors The Auxiliary power generators of a starship. (Plasma can be diverted to a secondary EPS Conduit) Aurian Power Nodes Built by the Aurian species based on Borg technology. Each node is able to produce a high amount of energy. A starship is able to run off APN power alone if all Nodes are running at full power. ( APN Power is connected to all power distribution networks on the ship and can be diverted to every system) ---- Starship Labs • Holographic Programming • Stellar Cartography • Astrometrics • Medical Labs • Biological Research Labs • Technological Research • Propulsion Research • Combat Simulations lab ---- Locations Main Bridge Like most ships, the Main Bridge is the command and control center of a starship. This new bridge is more advanced in several ways, it allows better control of all systems and easier access. Another notable difference is the HCI (Holographic Console Interface), It uses a Holographic interface which allows it to replace the standard Viewscreens and consoles in many areas where space is not available. Directly forward of the command area is the Flight Control and Operations Management stations. Facing the main view screen, the Flight Control console, also known as Helm or Conn, is responsible for both piloting the ship at sub-light speeds and plotting a ship's course with the assistance of the navigational computer. Due the nature of the Helm station, while the ship is not docked at a star base or space station, this station is manned at all times. To the left side of the Flight Officer, is the Operations manager's console, also simply known as Ops. The Operations Officer is responsible for sensor control, communications, and liaison to engineering and the operations center, allocating computer resources, and dispatching maintenance teams. Due to the amount of sensitive controls and information that can be obtained, access to the station is restricted. Furthermore, this station is manned at all times, even while the ship is in drydock, space dock, or docked at a space station. At the very front of the bridge is a large view screen. This main viewer performs all the standard duties expected of it while active. Directly behind the command chairs is a large cutaway display of the starboard profile of the Soval Class starship called, the Primary Situation Display. Capable of showing the status of all ship systems, turbolift traffic, hull breaches, system status, EPS conduits, and all relative ship information. This console can also be used for limited engineering functions. Main Engineering Located on Deck 15 of the primary hull, Main Engineering houses the warp core and the primary engineering support systems that span two levels. On the lower level, Main Engineering is lined with several Engineering workstations that are used for diagnostics to damage repair dispatch. Directly to port of the warp core is the Chief Engineer's Office. Inside the office, the Chief has a direct line of sight with the warp core and several status displays that show every key system on the ship, from the impulse fusion reactors to the ship's deuterium supply levels. Directly starboard and mirroring the design of the office is an open work area for simulations, Engineering related projects, report writing, and situation analysis. Internal Security Along with Security officers it has an I.D.S (Internal Defense System) which is a phaser platform placed through out the ship, this version is able to fire both pulse and beam phasers depending on the needs of the moment, compared to the original version that was only a small pulse. Holographic Simulators * Holodecks: As the capabilities could see the ship in deep space for months at a time, crew morale has been an increasing matter to Vulcan Medical and Vulcan High Command. As such, five Holodecks have been installed. These Holodecks are capable of hosting up to ten people at any one time, any more than that and the simulation might reduce in terms of quality to compensate for the computer lag time caused by that number of people. Additional holographic emitters are located throughout the ship. They are able to project the HRDs and other objects. The emitters in the crew quarters are nearly as powerful as the Holodecks/holosuite emitters. Along with the localized environmental controls, the occupant is able to recreate nearly any environment. These make long term travel easier on the crew and improves performance and maximizes efficiency. Crew Quarters * Family Quarters: Usually containing up to two small bedrooms with only a small bed and a table each, a meduim sized living area with a couch, a table and chairs and a desk and replicator, and a medium sized bedroom with a medium sized bed and a table, one medium bathroom with a Sonic/Water shower tub combination and toiletries. There are few of these types of quarters located on board. * Level One Crew Quarters: These are small rooms with two bedrooms connected by a single living room, and most are located within the ship and thus have no viewports. These rooms are furnished by a couch, dining table, two workstations and a food replicator in the living area while the bedrooms each have a standard bed, chairs and a bathroom with its own toiletries and a sonic shower. These quarters are generally used by enlisted personnel and Ensigns and are required to share their quarters with at least one other person. * Level Two Crew Quarters: These are larger rooms with one medium bed, a table, a desk, a couch and two chairs and a replicator. Connected to the larger room as a small bathroom with toiletries and a sonic shower. These quarters are located through-out the ship * Officer's Quarters: These rooms are commonly located along the ship's hull and have their own viewports. The living area is about the same size as the ones found in the standard crew quarters; however they only have a single bedroom attached to the living room. The living room is commonly furnished a couch and coffee table, dining table, and a food replicator. The bedroom is larger than the standard crew quarters and has a medium size bed and furniture. * Executive Quarters: The Executive Quarters are the largest on the ship and are only occupied by the ship's Commanding Officer and Executive Officer. These Quarters have a private work area, larger bedroom, living room with its own bath that can be configured to have a water shower or a sonic shower, depending on the officer's preference. VIP and Ambassadorial guests are given quarters this size. Containment A brig or holding cells are a types of a prison on board a starship. These are heavily-guarded rooms that employ either gates or force fields to keep those incarcerated segregated from the general population of the vessel. These areas are used to contain criminals, fugitives, and others who pose a security risk and must be detained. They are also used as a means of punishment within the ranks. In cases of long term containment, the crewmen or other detainee can be relocated to the smallest quarters on the ship located in the lowest decks; these rooms have a bed, a small table and sonic shower. Meals are delivered to the rooms if occupied. Sickbay and Medical Care The crew's medical care facilities are located on Deck 05 and 15. These Sickbays are capable of treating any known disease or performing any surgery that is required. The Deck 5 facility is the largest on the ship and is known as Med-deck as the whole deck is based on medical care and research. Further Medical services, such as the ship's biological research labs, dental care, Intensive Care Units, Radiation Treatment, Null-Gravity care and recovery suites are also found on Deck 05 near Sickbay. Sickbays are each equipped with the latest Holographic Replacement Doctors as pursuant to the latest regulations from Vulcan Medical requiring all Medical care units on Vulcan ships and installations be outfitted with holographic emitters. Additional holographic emitters are located throughout the ship. ---- Auxiliary Vehicles Shuttle Bays: 2 Shuttles: 17 • 1 x Noxalon's Shuttle: TBN • 1 x Celeb's Aurian Shuttle • 10 x Type 6 Vulcan Shuttles • 1 x Docked Pi'Soval Class Support Ship • 5 x Cargo Transport Shuttles • 10 x "Repair" Support Craft (Separate Storage) Fighters: 30 Standard Load: 30 Wartime: 60 * 30 D'Vahl Type Fighter Aurian Drones: *Standard Load: 100 ---- ---- Deck Layout Deck 01: MiniShip Storage Tranfer Room Deck 02: MiniShip Power Transfer Center Deck 03: MiniShip Docking Hatch, Armory Deck 04: MiniShip Docking Hatch, Armory, Passanger Sign-in Control Room Deck 05: Main Bridge, Captain's Ready Room,Executive Officer's Office, Observation Lounge, Armory, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port Deck 06: VIP Quarters, Captain's Quarters, Executive Officer's Quarters, Science Labs, Computer Core, Armory, Transporter Room 1, Crew Quarters, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port Deck 07: Senior Officer's Quarters, Crew Quarters, Main Computer Core, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port Deck 08: Cargo Hold 1 and 2, Armory, Computer Core, Secured Quarters, Astrometrics Lab, Crew Quarters, Storage Holds, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port Deck 09:(Med Deck)Main Sickbay, Chief Medical Officer's Office, Surgical Wards, Recovery Rooms, Medical Labs, Miscellanious Science Labs, Intelligence Facilities, Cargobays, Holodecks 1 and 2 - Lower Level, Armory, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port Deck 10: Deuterium Storage, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port Deck 11: Mess Hall, Computer Core Control Room, Crew Quarters, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port Deck 12: Holodecks 1 and 2 - Upper Level, Transporter Room 2 Holodecks 3, Crew Quarters, Armory, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port Deck 13: Bridge, Workbee Storage, Crew Quarters, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port Deck 14: Auxiliary Control Center, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port, Holodecks 1 and 2 - Lower Level, Transporter Room 3, Deuterium Storage, Crew Quarters, Armory Deck 15: Engineering Level-2,Chief Engineer's Office, Assistant Chief Medical Officers Office, Sickbay 2, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port, Crew Quarters, Turbolift Maintenance Bay, Armory, Crew Quarters, Primary Deck 16: Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port, Transporter Room 3, Crew Quarters, Armory, Storage Holds Deck 17: Transporter Room 3, Medical Care Area, Crew Quarters, Forward Mess/Lounge, Msic. Labs, Crew Quarters, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port Deck 18: Misc. Laps, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port, Crew Quarters, Labs Deck 19: Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port, Armory, Crew Quarters, Labs Deck 20: Brig, Cargobays 3 and 4 - Upper Level, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port Deck 21: Anti-Matter Storage, Cargobays 3 and 4 - Lower Level, Armory, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port Deck 22: Transporter Room 4, Crew Quarters, Replication Facilities, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port Deck 23: Crew Quarters, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Port Deck 24: Armory, Power Distribution Control Room, Workbee Storage, Transporter Room 5, Brig, Crew Quarters, Shuttlebay 1 Starboard, Shuttlebay 2 Deck 25: Deflector Dish 1, Deflector Dish 2, Deflector Dish Control Room ---- Crew Manifest Command and Flight Operations Commanding Officer: Captain Noxalon Acting Executive Officer: Altern Varnessea Chief Helm Officer: Position Open for Recruits Tactical and Security Operations Chief Tactical Officer: Position Open for Recruits Chief Security Officer: Position Open for Recruits Engineering and Ship Operations Chief Operations Officer: Altern Varnessea Chief Engineering Officer: Uhlan T'Tevral Medical and Science Personnel Chief Science Officer: Position Open for Recruits Ships' Counselor: Position Open for Recruits Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Kimberly Kay Medical Officer: Position Open for Recruits Chief Astrometrics Officer Position Open for Recruits Department Heads Senior Versatile Specialist: Lieutenant Celeb'orn Rygel V'Shar Intelligence Operative: Position Open for Recruits Chief Diplomatic Officer: Position Open for Recruits V'Ket Military Combat Operations V'Ket Commanding Officer: Position Open for Recruits V'Ket Executive Officer: Position Open for Recruits V'Ket Weapons Specialist: Position Open for Recruits V'Ket Demoilitions Specialist: Position Open for Recruits Non-Senior Officers: Assistant Security Officer: Position Available For Recruits Assistant Engineering Officer: Position Available For Recruits Assistant Science Officer: Position Available For Recruits ---- Picture Gallery Exterior Pictures Image:Soval.jpg| VCC Soval Dorsal Bow. Armory Contents Vulcan Phaser.jpg|Vulcan Phaser Mk2 Vulcan Phaser Rifle.jpg|Vulcan Phaser Rifles Mk1 and Mk2 Flance.jpg|Classified Retractable Combat Lance Staff with Energy Discharge abilities. Soval (VCF-92025) Category:CoV